Addictions
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Roy knows what addiction is like, but he's never been addicted like this.


****-{+}-****

**Longshot. I love this pairing.**

**I don't own anything.**

****-{+}-****

He was addicted.

He was addicted before, to heroin.

Then he was addicted to smoking.

But this was differant.

Technically, he had his first dose of his new addiction years ago.

But it wasn't _addicting _until she broke into his apartment. He'd been having a bad week, and he was turning back to his addictions to forget. But then _she _came. Her with her long blonde hair and glaring grey eyes. Her with her sarcastic attitude and fiery temper. She had broken into his apartment, yelling at him, searching through everything he had for his addictions. She had found them and had gotton rid of all of them.

Then he asked her why.

Why she was doing this.

He knew the addictions were bad for him, but he wanted to forget.

_"God, Harper. What the hell are you doing?"_

His head was spinning so much he could barely see her, barely _register _her.

_"What about Lian? Did you ever think of her?"_

He got clean, for Lian. He had left her with Artemis, not wanting her to be exposed to his addictions. They both moved in with him, Lian because he was her father, Artemis to keep him clean.

She got him of those addictions.

But she got him addicted to _her_.

The way she moved, the way she fought, the way she spoke. He could feel himself slipping. Everytime he saw her. Everytime she spoke. Everytime she said his _name_.

_''Roy.''_

She came to ask him if he needed anything at the store.

He told her a simple no. He'd lost his ability to talk to her for long periods of time.

She walked out the door, waving to him and Lian. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and sank against the counter. He was addicted to her, and she didn't even know she had him hooked. But he didn't understand what he was feeling himself.

_''What do I do, Lian?''_

The baby just looked at him as she sat in her high chair.

_"Right. Baby. Nevermind."_

He took out his phone and punched in Wally's number. Wally listened patiently as Roy told him everything.

_''It's a good thing you came to me. Let the love doctor teach you, young pupil.''_

_''You are NOT a love doctor, Wally.''_

_''Sure I am. I __have__ been with the same guy since I was fifteen.''_

_''That hardly makes you a love doctor.''_

_''That completely makes me a love doctor. Again, since you can't seem to remember, I have been with Dick since-"_

_''Okay, I know, whatever! What's your diagnosis, doctor?''_

_''__**You **__my friend, are in love with Artemis Crock.''_

He accepted it pretty quickly, like a part of him had already known.

She came back, and Lian was put in bed. They sat on the couch, watching Family Feud like they did every night before they climbed into bed. The apartment had only one, so they were forced to share. At first they slept on the edge of the bed to avoid each other. But over the few weeks they had stayed together, things changed. They fought less, they talked more, they grew comfortable. So they sat on the couch, knees touching, arms brushing against each other. Artemis was turned to him, but she was watching the TV. He was watching her.

She asked him something, but he wasn't listening. She turned to him.

_''Roy?''_

He leant in and kissed her. At first only his lips moved against hers, she was frozen in place.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He crawled on top of her, trapping her between his body and the couch. He ran his tongue across her lips, and she opened her mouth. As his tongue entered her mouth, he felt her body shiver, and her hands slipped into his hair, pulling him closer.

Then he was hooked.

He was addicted to her lips against his, her skin against his, her smile, her laugh, her teasing. Her hand in his. Her hair through his hands. His hands on her hips.

He was addicted to her.

He was addicted to seeing her in the morning dressed in only one of his T-shirts. He was addicted to seeing her with her hair let down.

He was addicted to loving her.

****-{+}-****

**I feel like this is really awkward to read because it's so disorganized. Meh. It's Longshot who cares.**

**-ARN**


End file.
